Loneliness Lost
by Me-han-Chan
Summary: When Videl finally tells Gohan about her past. rated R for a minor sex scene. (not the same story line as the normal dbz-- slightly altered)


::::Disclaimer:::: Okay people I seriously do not own Videl or Gohan! I can only begin to wish I did because if I did I would be one very rich, very happy 15 year old.  
  
(o.0)----======)))))8  
  
() ¤ () Boush!  
  
((((())))) I killed the panda bear!  
  
Okay well to say it again I DO NOT own any thing of DBZ except some paraphernalia okay!? Well please just read the story for Kamis sake!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Where to start? I have no idea. to tell the things I hold so dear in my heart. If I tell you will you go? Or stay here just to watch me go. The feeling inside me pushes and pulls; twists and turns. Where do I start? I've asked myself so many times before.  
  
As I sit here. the wind blows gently pushing me to go on. The pain inside is all I have left. No one is here for me but you. Please don't leave me. don't go. Don't leave me all alone. If you do everything will be gone. Everything expelled. Now what's keeping you here?  
  
As I told him my life's story all he did was sit and stare. as if he was clinging on my every word. Memorizing everything I said. Thinking of everything I had been through at my age. He always thought his life was bad until he heard me speak. He cringed to hear how my father was so cruelly taken from my arms the year before. If only he knew. kami if only he knew.  
  
When I finished. he looked at me with utmost sympathy and I completely collapsed in his loving, open arms. As he caught me I felt safe for the first time since I was seven. Just to be around him and feel his warm comforting smile beaming down upon me was. it felt as if an angel was looking down at me. For once I finally knew I had found a friend.  
  
I was happy. As he held me he was almost crying. right then and there I knew I was going to be happy having him close to me. I never knew how to express it but inside I knew I was in love. For the first time since my father was killed and my mother died. This was all the family I had for the time being. The one I loved was all I had and it was perfect.  
  
We sat there for an hour or more without moving or making a single sound. He just held me and then he looked at me with those deep coal colored eyes of his. There were no words exchanged; only thoughts and eye contact. Kami he looked so beautiful just sitting there. Looking in his eyes felt like an eternity. But for some reason he began to silently cry.  
  
In that instant he collapsed. I felt terrible. Was it my fault? What had I done to the poor guy? The only thing I knew to do was to clinch him tightly in my arms as if today were the last day for us to live. He was taken aback by my sudden motion but soon relaxed into my grasp on him. I couldn't believe it. My best friend; my only friend, was the guy I was in love with. The moment I thought this he looked at me so passionately yet innocently and instantly buried his head in my shoulder.  
  
I began to caress his head and weave my fingers through his spiky hair. He began to lighten his grip on me and slowly looked at me again. It was different this time though. He wasn't looking at me with sympathy. He had a look in his eyes like they were burning with desire. There was such intensity in his eyes. What was he concentrating so hard on?  
  
I realized he was studying me and everything I did. It was kind of freaky but complimenting at the same time. What did he want? I could only pray that his intentions were good. As I thought about everything he released me and held me by the shoulders. I know he wanted to say something to me but he was holding something back.  
  
Then it happened. I looked him straight in the eyes taking him in. Five minutes later I guess he couldn't take it anymore. He tightened his grip on my shoulders and thrust his lips upon mine. I never expected him of all people to do that. When he realized he had been crushing me he eased the embrace. Wow! I never thought he felt the same way. When he finally stopped we were both breathing very heavily and I had no idea what to say. I just sat there glued to his body. His breath was warm running down my back.  
  
What was going to happen now? We were completely alone. Was he going to kiss me again, or should I kiss him? I desperately wanted to kiss him again. As we sat there I looked at him so hard he flinched not knowing how to react to my stare. So what I did next was completely oblivious to both of us. I grabbed him by the stomach, pushed him on his back, and kissed him. At first I was sitting on his stomach but that didn't last long. He placed his hands around my back and gently pulled me closer to him.  
  
Within thirty seconds he had already wrestled his way on top of me. As he pulled out of our embrace he looked at me with a surprised look on his face. As he turned his head down his nose brushed mine and I blushed a bright shade of red. What was he doing? He pushed me down and laid his head on my chest. My heart was racing. I wondered if he could tell.  
  
After I must have fallen asleep because I was awoken to hands gently massaging my back gently. I silently cooed and he laughed lightly as I faded between consciousness and unconsciousness. I must have been at least midnight. Once again I fell asleep to the soothing touch of his powerful hands. What more could I have hoped for? Nothing. That was the problem. He was perfect. too perfect.  
  
The next morning I woke up to see him looking sadly out of the window. I waked over to him and all he did was stare. What was he thinking about? I could only wonder. Thinking about the guy in front of me all I could do was sighing. He then shot a look at me. No words had been spoken the entire time. If we would have we may have ruined everything by saying the wrong thing.  
  
"You are so beautiful" were the first words he said. I slightly blushed and I knew he could see. The only response I knew to say to him was the most important words in a relationship. They just came out of my mouth, "I love you." I slowly backed away after saying it. Judging by the look on his face and the was he was completely taken aback, he was none too happy.  
  
I felt so horrible for saying it and immediately took it back, "I'm so sorry. I. I didn't mean to upset you." He stood in front of me with his finger over my lips. "I love you more than you can imagine," was his delayed reaction. He took me into a gentle embrace and nuzzled my hair with his nose.  
  
All I could think of was, "Now what?" He looked puzzled and responded, "I'm not really sure." Than he wickedly grinned at me and threw me on the bed. I was completely shocked, but I gave in. He pegged my hands at my sides and kissed me for Kami knows how long. I could tell he was aroused very much so.  
  
What happened next is beyond me. What were we doing? Slowly it began to happen. He took off his shirt and than pleaded with me to take off mine and than placed tiny sweet kisses on my chest. It tickled so much. He never stopped. As he was caressing my chest he removed his pants revealing his simple white boxers. He didn't even need to ask. I hastily yanked off my shorts. He was shocked to see that much of my body and took a moment to look at me.  
  
Than it happened. He almost ripped his boxers off and than blushed thinking of how rushing he was being. "Don't worry. I'm right behind you." I said as I pulled my panties down and unsnapped my bra not feeling the least bit embarrassed. He pulled the blanket up and began to kiss me again.  
  
The way he kissed me was different from before. Like he was another person. I was afraid he wanted sex but he didn't thank Kami. This process took ten minutes or so. Something snapped inside him. His eyes changed and he viciously bit my neck. The moment he did so I felt strange and bit him back in the same place he had bitten me.  
  
What the hell was that?! At that instant we both passed out on each other.  
  
The next day I suppose it was. He explained everything about 'bonding.' I was excited to have bonded with such a great guy like him. "I'm glad we bonded you know? I couldn't have thought of a more perfect guy than you." He than blushed an odd color of red. In that moment I could tell I was going to be happy and so was he. "It couldn't be any more perfect!" he exclaimed.  
  
Never again was there silence between us. Only joyful bantering and dreams of one day having a family and actually telling his parents about us. But that wasn't going to happen to a while.  
  
He looked down at me and his bright smile once again beamed down on my face just like it had the very first day I had met him at school.  
  
  
  
Well people I hope you like the story! I haven't really written many so I may change it to my liking or whatever you all think I should do to make it better okay? So review my story even if you think it sucks monkey wang! Lol :P I'll be going now to write yet another fan fiction in my dull and very boring life.  
  
\\~Videl~// 


End file.
